Simple Jeu
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Kuroko aimerait se familiariser davantage avec le shogi, jeu stratégique qu'il ne maîtrise pas vraiment - mais sa simple demande va se transformer en un peu plus...


**Simple Jeu**

 **—**

Shintaro Midorima était quelqu'un de difficilement prit au dépourvu. Mais s'il devait désigner les personnes capables de le surprendre, il citerait sans hésitation Tetsuya Kuroko ou Akashi Seijuro. Peut-être Atsushi Murasakibara aussi.

Ce jour-là, il était, comme à l'accoutumée, arrivé tôt à l'entraînement du matin – réservé à la Génération – pour pouvoir s'échauffer tranquillement. Il avait commencé à se changer sans se douter de la présence du petit passeur qui l'observait tranquillement, sans doute désireux de ne pas le déranger. Tetsuya avait jeté un regard à droite et à gauche, avant de l'interpeller de sa voix impassible – le faisant littéralement sursauter.

— Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— En vérité, j'aimerai te demander un service.

Kuroko était l'une des personnes les plus polie qu'il connaissait, mais tout en affichant une courtoisie distante, une impassibilité civile – rien de très chaleureux.

— Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Je tiens tout de même à te faire remarquer que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

Tetsuya hocha obligeamment la tête et leva la main pour montrer ce qu'il tenait. Shintaro arqua un sourcil, dubitatif, en l'interrogeant silencieusement.

— J'aimerai que tu m'en apprennes plus sur le shogi.

—

Lorsque Kise et Aomine arrivèrent, Tetsu et Midorima avaient tout juste terminé une partie et ce dernier développait la stratégie que représentait la promotion d'une pièce à son camarade. Murasakibara était immobile à leur côté et observait vaguement, un bâton de sucre dans la bouche. Le silence relatif dans lequel était plongé la pièce était assez étrange.

— Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Kise en souriant, s'accoudant au dossier de Kuroko.

— Rien qui ne nécessite tes « compétences », claqua Shintaro en remontant la monture de ses lunettes.

— Hey ! C'est pas sympa !

Aomine rangea son sac dans son casier et s'approcha également, ennuyé.

— Sérieux ? Comment vous pouvez faire ça dès le matin ?

— Nous n'avons pas tous les capacités cognitives d'un mollusque, dit Tetusya en bougeant une pièce comme l'indiquait le tireur.

S'offusquant vivement, il protesta en tapant la table de ses mains, s'attirant le regard froid de Midorima. Kise pouffa alors qu'Atsushi levait les yeux pour réellement réfléchir à cette pensée – imaginer comme Aomine serait tendre en mollusque, et le goût qu'il aurait en sushi. Cela lui rappelait un peu les ours en gélatine qu'il affectionnait particulièrement – en moins sucré.

Ils suivirent vaguement les quelques coups qu'échangèrent les deux basketteurs, entourant la table de bois en réfléchissant un tant soit peu. Les yeux de Ryouta semblaient tourner sous l'effort colossale et une veine palpitante grossissait peu à peu sur le front de Daiki ; Atsushi, fidèle à lui-même, avait le regard qui traversait le jeu pour se perdre dans des contrés imaginaires et affriolantes – de bonbons, de sucres, de chips et autres douceurs ô combien paradisiaques.

Et ce fut Aomine qui craqua en premier.

— C'est d'un chiant, commença-t-il en se redressant, la main sur le dossier de Midorima.

Il ignora superbement le regard noir et la moue dédaigneuse de son camarade.

— Pourquoi vous ne pimentez pas un peu la chose ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kuroko qui l'ignora superbement et demanda à Shintaro s'il pouvait bouger ainsi une pièce. Voyant son ami s'énerver, Ryouta passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, faussement compatissant.

— Personne ne t'écoute, mon pauvre Aominecchi ! Mais si tu as besoin d'attention, tu peux toujours t'adresser à un mur, ricana-t-il en lui tapotant le dos.

Aomine se contenta de le toiser d'un air froid avant de se dégager de lui, l'ignorant à son tour. Midorima se désolait de toutes ces gamineries qui se jouait tout près de lui. Il acquiesça à la question de Tetsuya et rangea les pièces pour commencer une nouvelle partie, grimaçant tout juste lorsque Aomine posa ses deux mains sur la table jusqu'à gêner le plan de jeu.

— J'ai dit « pimenter » ! Si vous faisiez un _strip-shogi_ ?

— Ça n'existe même pas, claqua Seishuro d'une voix dure. Et il est _hors de question_ que je me prête à cette insultante plaisanterie de mauvais goût, à ce simulacre de jeu, à ce…

— Je ne perdrais pas, dit Tetsuya, son visage impassible perceptiblement excité.

Il y avait des sortes d'étoiles dans ses yeux, son poing droit levé vers son visage comme signe évident de détermination, et pourtant son visage était étrangement _inchangé_. Cette brusque transformation – pour le moins déroutante – immobilisa de stupeurs ses camarades alors qu'Atsushi tendait l'un de ses bâtons de sucre vers la bouche de Kuroko pour le lui offrir.

— Ça a l'air drôle, dit-il en éparpillant quelques perles de sucres sur la table.

— Je veux voir, je veux voir ! s'écria Kise en s'accroupissant devant la table, bras croisés dessus.

Seul contre ses camarades, Midorima ne pu qu'accepter, hautement sceptique et ennuyé – mais secrètement assez enthousiasmé par la perspective. L'idée de l'humiliation finale l'aiderait sans doute à se surpasser et à vaincre.

— Mais, reprit Kuroko en penchant la tête d'un côté, les bandages de chaque doigt de Midorima-kun me désavantage.

— Mes bandages ne comptent pas, je ne les enverrais jamais que pour un match de Basket, assura Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

— Bien, sourit Daiki d'un air carnassier, alors c'est parti !

* * *

Il fut décidé que Tetsuya commencerait, et il entama la partie avec son flegme habituel. Les trois autres membres à part suivaient avec amusement les coups, souriant lorsque Midorima prit un des pions de Kuroko. Ce dernier dû donc enlever l'un de ses vêtements, et il leva sa jambe pour atteindre sa chaussure et délacer les liens qui la maintenait. Il révéla le galbe de sa cheville claire, tout juste masqué par une chaussette blanche, et la posa plus loin pour poursuivre.

— Ça commence mal pour toi Kurokocchi ! Je suis avec toi, sourit Kise en passant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Tetsuya se contenta d'hocher la tête, réfléchissant au prochain coup qu'il pourrait jouer. Mais après quelques tours, Shintaro captura une autre pièce, de moindre importance, obligeant Kuroko à se délester d'un autre vêtement.

Affable, Kuroko leva l'autre jambe et répéta les mêmes gestes, laissant les lacets glisser entre ses doigts et courbant sa cheville pour faciliter le retrait de la chaussure brune. La petitesse de ses pieds sautait aux yeux à présent, délestés de la coquille que représentaient les souliers, moulés dans le tissu doux des chaussettes. Ryouta l'encouragea à nouveau en le conseillant, mais s'attira un soupir dédaigneux de Midorima.

— On dirait que le vainqueur est désigné, Tetsu ! Tu n'as pas l'air si rebuté à l'idée de finir à poil, se moqua Aomine, narquois et joueur.

Kuroko fronça doucement ses fins sourcils et tenta de fusiller son ami du regard – bien que cela ne portât pas ses fruits. Daiki pouffa en voyant le visage rond et enfantin du passeur en une mimique d'irritation qui attirait plus d'attendrissement que peur. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant à qui on aurait volé son ballon, ou son goûter.

Daiki était enchanté par la petite touche nouvelle qui rendait ce jeu attrayant. Certes, les règles restaient les mêmes et rendaient donc ce jeu, à son humble avis, très lourd et long, mais voir ses camarades jouer ainsi, en retirant un à un leur vêtement, l'amusait beaucoup. Il avait hâte d'assister à la fin de cette partie ; avec vingt pièces par personnes, on avait largement de quoi ôter chaque couche de vêtement !

Shintaro eut une grimace lorsqu'il dû enlever l'un de ses vêtements et décida de défaire sa cravate ; Tetsuya regarda sa gorge dévoilée avant de reprendre la partie.

Après quelques coups, où une des pièces de Kuroko se rapprochait dangereusement de la zone de promotion[1], Shintaro parvint à stopper son avancé en prenant sa pièce qu'il posa sciemment sur le côté droit du plan de jeu, et Kise s'humecta les lèvres en voyant Kuroko déboutonner la veste de son uniforme. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette appréhension, le pourquoi de son enthousiasme, mais voir la fine carrure de son camarade être davantage révélée l'excita quelque peu.

Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils et regarda obligeamment le jeu.

* * *

Le jeu se déroulait bien pour Midorima, à son avantage, il n'avait retiré que sa cravate et sa veste là où Tetsuya était à présent pied nu. Mais plus que la passion du jeu, Shintaro ressentait quelque chose de différent et de profondément troublant ; et de ce qu'il constatait, les autres étaient dans le même cas que lui.

Sans en avoir conscience, ils s'étaient tous postés aux côtés de Midorima ; Kise derrière lui, accoudé à sa chaise, Aomine, à sa gauche, avait un bras sur le dossier et Murakibara était à sa droite. Ils ne s'étaient nullement regardé depuis déjà quelques tours, mais Shintaro sentait, percevait quelque chose de différent, une atmosphère étrange et pourtant exaltante.

Il avait envie que Kuroko perdre, mais pas pour le simple fait d'arracher une victoire à son jeu favori – car il aurait pu, à plusieurs reprises, cerner son roi et gagner haut la main –, mais pour le voir poursuivre son effeuillage. Et c'était troublant car ils s'étaient tous toujours changés ensemble dans les vestiaires mais que personne, jamais, n'avait porté d'attention au corps d'un autre – surtout du passeur. Sa capacité à se rendre invisible l'avait très certainement soustrait à leurs yeux, car il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dénudé.

Mais à présent, en cet instant même, il était au centre de leur préoccupation, sujet de leur attention, source de leur distraction ; ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas le voir ! Et c'était troublant, profondément étrange, mais terriblement excitant.

Midorima prit la pièce et attendit avec impatience de voir quel vêtement son camarade enlèverait.

—

— Vous avez tous l'air de vouloir que je perde, dit simplement Tetsuya sans les regarder.

Ils sursautèrent tous alors que le passeur détaillait la disposition des pièces, innocemment. Il pencha son visage d'un côté pour tous les observer, un brin boudeur. Kise s'offusqua alors qu'Aomine eut un soupir dédaigneux et que Midorima remontait ses lunettes.

— Mais non, Kurokocchi !

— Pour qui tu nous prends ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Ils avaient presque tous parlés en même temps ; Atsushi, pour prouver sa bonne foi, donna un autre bâtonnet en sucre à son camarade qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

— Je ne sais pas, vous me regardez tous comme un chasseur guette son gibier.

Il sortit sa petite langue rose de son antre et récolta doucereusement quelques miettes de sucre brillant, l'œil toujours fixé sur les visages de ses amis. Il vit leurs yeux se baisser sur sa bouche, et même Murasakibara arrêta de mâcher pour le fixer minutieusement. Il se retint de frissonner en ressentant la tension soudaine, enfonçant la longue sucrerie dans sa bouche.

D'un coup de dent, il rompit l'instant.

— Si nous reprenions ?

Tetsuya saisit les bords de son pull de laine et glissa ses mains en dessous pour le retirer. Les autres avaient tous retenus leur souffle, le cœur battant, et observait avec fébrilité le morceau de tissu passer par-dessus la tête du basketteur. Le torse et les bras se contorsionnèrent légèrement pour permettre au vêtement d'être enlevé et Tetsuya en ressortit avec les cheveux décoiffés à souhait. Surpris par le silence, il regarda ses camarades pour les voir bouche bée.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Aomine déglutit furieusement et se prit la tête entre les mains, se demandant pourquoi, par tous les saints du basket, il trouvait son ami aussi _sensuel_. Kise plaqua sa main sur ses yeux pour fuir cette vision et reprendre son souffle, priant pour que ses rougeurs s'estompent rapidement ; Murasakibara ne se gêna pas pour regarder longuement, méticuleusement, son petit camarade passeur, mâchonnant un bonbon entre ses dents.

Il tendit sa main et la posa sur la tête de Tetsuya pour le décoiffer encore plus, appréciant ainsi la douceur de ses cheveux ciel ; il n'entendit pas les dents de Daiki grincer furieusement ni ne vit Kise s'offusquer ou Midorima se tendre.

Shintaro releva ses lunettes.

— Euh, rien. Bon, c'est à toi, dit-il pour dissiper la gêne.

Il échangea un regard avec les trois basketteurs près de lui, lesquels comprirent également dans quelle drôle de situation ils étaient. D'un simple coup d'œil, ils se mirent d'accord : il fallait que Tetsuya perde, où ils en deviendraient fou – et terriblement frustré.

Il le fallait, pour le plus grand bien de tous !

* * *

— Mmh, tu es fort, Midorima-kun, murmura Kuroko en déformant ses lèvres d'une adorable moue.

Il tenta un nouveau coup, les sourcils tout juste froncés, et soupira imperceptiblement lorsqu'un autre de ses pions fut prit. Le parachutage[2] n'avait servi à rien, Midorima gagnait du terrain et son roi ne serait plus protéger bien longtemps.

Il leva les mains à sa gorge pour saisir sa cravate et la desserra doucement, d'une manière que ses camarades qualifieraient, sur l'instant, de provoquant. Ses mouvements étaient-ils aussi lents qu'ils l'imaginaient, aussi délicats et gracieux ? Ou bien était-ce le pic d'excitation croissant qui leur faisait croire et voir des choses ? La tension était telle, que Midorima entendait parfois une déglutition ou une brusque inspiration près de lui.

Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils ? Des heures lui semblait-il, et pourtant la peau de Tetsuya était toujours en grande partie masquée par ses vêtements – il lui fallait augmenter la cadence ou il en mourrait.

La gorge avait l'air si fine, si blanche, comme si un simple geste brusque pourrait la briser. Murasakibara avait depuis longtemps oublié l'histoire du mollusque en sushi de Daiki, et imaginait plutôt le goût sucré que devait avoir la peau laiteuse de Tetsuya s'il était recouvert de miel, ou de coulis de myrtille. Le contraste des deux couleurs serait pour le moins affriolant, et Atsushi bava allègrement sous cette nouvelle image.

Tetsuya, encore innocemment joueur, pencha sa tête d'un côté en voyant que Midorima restait immobile. Il prit soudain conscience que le garçon l'avait dépossédé d'une pièce et qu'il devait donc honorer sa part du contrat.

Il enleva son autre chaussure et se plongea corps et âme dans la tâche.

* * *

Aomine crispa ses mains sur la chaise et Kise se releva d'un bond lorsque les mains de Kuroko déboutonnèrent doucement sa chemise immaculée. Un à un, les boutons noirs coulissèrent et libérèrent l'autre pan de la chemise, glissant soigneusement sur la peau délicate pour révéler, avec une lenteur irritante, la chair frissonnante de Tetsuya. Il glissa ses longs doigts sous un des pans et libéra une épaule ronde, puis découvrit l'autre, et la chemise chuta au sol dans un chuintement à peine perceptible qui fut masqué par le battement de leur cœur.

À présent torse nu, l'apparente fragilité du basketteur se fortifia et Kise sentit une poussée de tendresse noyer son cœur. Il avait envie, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, de tendre les bras pour embrasser son ami, d'humer son parfum – et il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas quelle fragrance pouvait émettre Tetsuya – et de le câliner – comme il le faisait habituellement, mais non pas par excentricité, mais par réel _besoin_.

Et que sa peau était blanche ! et que ses tétons étaient roses ! et que ses veines étaient vertes/turquoises là où on pouvaient les voir !

Kuroko se rendait-il compte de la sensualité qui se dégageait de lui ?

La main de Midorima trembla brièvement alors qu'il détaillait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, cette peau cachée au reste du monde. Il était presque sûr que personne n'avait dû voir le corps nu de Tetsuya depuis un long moment. Un subtil parfum de vanille flottait, subjuguant, alors que Kuroko plaçait une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta et lui-même étaient presque bouche bée devant lui, le souffle coupé et l'œil avide.

Ils leur fallaient se ressaisir ou Tetsuya devinerait que quelque chose était anormal !

Il regretta que la table lui cachât la vue de son ventre plat, sans doute à peine ombré de muscle, où la courbe de son aine devait se perdre sous sa ceinture sombre. Ils semblèrent tous frémir lorsque Tetsuya releva la tête et laissa son regard clair être visible, d'un bleu limpide, aussi fascinant qu'un puit de ciel dans une grotte sombre.

— Midorima-kun ? C'est à toi.

Shintaro secoua violemment sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et il avança une énième pièce pour cerner son fou. Ne restait plus au petit passeur que son pantalon, sa ceinture et… son _sous-vêtement_. Plus que trois infimes barrières ; il sentait déjà son cœur battre d'affolement et d'impatience. Lui avait encore son pull brun, sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussettes – largement de quoi tenir.

Il – _ils_ – en ressortirait vainqueur.

* * *

Aomine crispa violemment sa main contre le dossier de la chaise, pâlissant ses phalanges sous la pression. Il n'entendait plus rien que les battements effrénés de son cœur ; face à lui, Kuroko passait vicieusement ses mains sous sa ceinture pour la retirer, la faisait glisser contre sa taille pour pendre dans le vide. Ils s'étaient tous légèrement déplacés pour observer le mouvement, yeux insistant sur le bas de la physionomie de Tetsuya.

C'était une situation des plus étrange, et aucun d'eux ne se souvenaient comment toutes ces sensations et ces émotions insolites avaient pu poindre en eux. Dieu, il n'avait jamais posé un _seul œil de ce genre_ envers leur camarade – et là, tout d'un coup, sans prémices, ils se sentaient indubitablement attiré par sa silhouette gracile.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Empressé, Shintaro arracha presque son pull pour le jeter au loin et joua immédiatement, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière – autant dire la plus rapide – d'enlever une énième pièce. L'heure n'était plus au retardement ou à la stratégie, il devait y aller franco et expédier cette mascarade pour enfin atteindre le véritable intérêt de la chose.

Atsushi avait depuis longtemps oublié son paquet de bonbon qui était, on ne savait quand, tombé au sol. Penché en avant, un doigt sur les lèvres, il bavait allègrement sur la vision paradisiaque qu'offrait son camarade, nullement honteux de laisser son attirance être autant visible par tous. Mais Tetsuya était trop prit par le déroulement du jeu pour y faire attention, et les autres portaient trop d'attention au passeur pour prendre le temps de poser le regard sur lui.

Il eut un sourire vicieux lorsque, enfin, après de longues et terribles secondes, Midorima prit d'un air vainqueur et fier, le Général d'Or.

—

— Oh, encore raté, souffla Tetsuya d'un air dépité.

Soupirant, il baissa ses yeux et posa ses mains sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, ratant les visages avides et concupiscents de ses camarades. Le temps sembla ralentir ; mis sous pression, ils avancèrent tous leur visage de Kuroko, les pupilles baissées vers son entrejambe, leurs lèvres entrouvertes et la bouche sèche. Ils tremblèrent presque lorsque le bouton vola et que ses doigts agiles faisaient glisser le zip d'un geste lent et mesuré.

Tetsuya se leva, passa ses doigts sous la barrière de son pantalon pour commencer à l'enlever quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée, d'une manière si brusque que tous sursautèrent à l'entrée du visiteur impromptue – et terriblement impoli – qui avait osé les interrompre en un tel instant.

— J'aurai dû savoir que vous étiez là, commença Akashi en arquant un sourcil. Mais que faites-vous ?

Tetsuya sourit et s'avança vers lui pour lui souhaiter le bonjour, mais Aomine ne pu faire preuve d'autant de désinvolture – il explosa au milieu du vestiaire, dans le silence, et enragea contre son très estimé capitaine.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu viens maintenant ? T'aurais pas pu attendre quelques _toutes petites minutes_ ?!

Muet face à toute cette animosité – ou clairement peu concerné – Seijuro arqua un sourcil. Kise, bien d'accord, se redressa également vivement en pointant son capitaine d'un doigt accusateur, les larmes aux yeux :

— C'est vrai ! On était à ça, à ça ! s'écria-t-il en montrant l'espace entre son pouce et son index.

— Akacchin a un mauvais _timing_ , commença Murasakibara en fronçant les sourcils.

Défait de son hypnose, il se rendit compte que son sachet de bonbon avait disparu et qu'il lui en restait, selon ses calculs, encore deux à l'intérieur. Il détailla la pièce et finit par voir le rose criard du paquet par terre, près d'un des casiers.

Il alla le chercher.

— Et où est passé Kuroko maintenant ? dit Midorima en fouillant la salle du regard.

Ils se concentrèrent tous à fouiller la salle du regard, à l'exception d'Akashi qui observait leur cinéma d'un œil presque morne. Le bruit soudain d'un ballon qui frappe le sol attira leur attention et Aomine grogna brusquement en comprenant. Le vaurien avait eut le temps de s'habiller pour s'entraîner – _sous leurs yeux_ ! À tout juste quelques centimètres ! Il avait fini par enlever son pantalon dans l'ignorance la plus totale !

Ils se sentaient tous un peu amer.

— Alors là, bravo ! Bravo mon capitaine ! Belle manière de ruiner l'effort collectif ! s'écria Aomine en le dépassant vivement pour quitter la salle.

Midorima pinça fermement ses lèvres et sortit également, et tous le suivirent. Pas d'entraînement pour eux aujourd'hui, ils ne s'en sentaient pas le cœur. Seijuro observa Atsushi fermer la marche, en jetant son paquet dans la poubelle près de la porte, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Il me semble avoir interrompu quelque chose, murmura-t-il, malicieux.

— Effectivement.

Kuroko passa sa tête face à l'entrebâillement, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança et ferma soigneusement la porte, l'œil rivé sur le visage amusé de son capitaine. Tendrement, il passa ses bras contre les épaules d'Akashi, caressant la peau de sa nuque en de frivoles câlineries.

— Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle distraction ? souffla Akashi en détaillant ses yeux.

Tetsuya lui sourit, plissant agréablement ses yeux et dévoilant une imperceptible fossette au creux de sa joue. Seijuro y passa le doigt, effleurant tout juste son épiderme.

— Et combien de temps comptes-tu les torturer ?

— Eh bien… jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que je suis déjà pris.

Et il se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser les lèvres charnues de son capitaine, soupirant de bien-être contre sa bouche ouverte.

— Mais rassure-toi, reprit-il dans un grognement, je compte bien te prouver que mon corps n'est qu'à toi.

.

.

* * *

[1] Au shogi, fait de « développer » une pièce en la conduisant dans le camp adverse. Ses mouvements changent après-coup.

[2] Au shogi, fait de se servir d'un pion adverse que l'on a au préalable retiré du jeu.

—

 **On dirait que j'ai assimilé l'idée que Kuroko était un vicieux taquin, il a cette personnalité dans une bonne partie de mes fictions KnB !**

 **Bon... On pourrait penser que ça part en freestyle... J'avais dans l'idée, au départ, de faire un Tetsu x KnS, mais je me suis dit que cette fin était bien mieux - n'en déplaise à certain ! J'espère tout de même que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, maintenant que vous connaissez ce que j'avais véritablement et en tête et ce que j'en ai fait finalement.**

 **(P.-S : je sais que le résumé est juste _atroce_ \- on devrait incriminer toutes les personnes qui n'arrivent pas à _correctement résumer_ _une simple histoire !_ \- et dans ce cas je serai la première à croupir en prison - mais je ne peux guère faire mieux. Je me rends !)**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
